starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Marvel Queen
Biography Early History Samantha Walker was born on May 26th, 1984. Her father, Nathaniel Walker was a successful businessman, while her mother, Julia Walker, was a homemaker. The youngest of three children, who were all girls, Samantha was quickly instructed on what would be expected of her. Her family was wealthy and part of the upper class. As such, she would need to present herself in this way. She had to walk, talk, and act in a certain way and her parents made sure that she was raised to do just that. Her parents never spoiled her or her sisters. They didn’t shower them with excessive amounts of love and attention, feeling that this would just make their children lazy. Instead, they taught them that if there was something out there that they wanted, a new outfit or a new toy, to find a way to get it themselves. Samantha was sent to the best private school on the East coast where she was able to excel at her studies, even if she didn’t make many friends. As time progressed, her parents and her instructors realized just how smart she truly was. Her intellect was incredibly high. Her father was very proud, as she would be able to work in the family’s holdings and further the Walker name. It was around this time, when she was thirteen that her mutant powers came to light. Neither of her two older sisters had displayed any mutant powers whatsoever, so it came as a shock to the rest of the family. At first, Samantha felt like a bit of an outcast, until she realized what her powers exactly were. She had the ability to read people’s minds and to move objects with her own mind. She was a telepath and telekinetic. It didn’t take her father long to realize that his daughter, already gifted, had been given even more gifts that would make her exceptional when it came to business. He hired some of the best tutors available when it came to mutant powers so that Samantha would be incredibly well trained in using her powers. Samantha continued her studies, and slowly grew in to her own. She quickly became her father’s favorite, something that her other sisters didn’t like. They did their best to try to bring her down, excluding her from their activities, which somewhat hurt Samantha because they were older than she was. She wanted to be accepted by the people that her older sisters hung out with, because she believed them to be her peers, not the people in her age group. However, her father allowed her to do things that she otherwise would not have been able to do. Also, it wasn’t like people could stop her, because she was a telepath and could work around the fact that they were trying to stop her from doing what she wanted. Time progressed and Samantha eventually graduated from high school. She was already at the top of her class and had been doing college level work since the end of her junior year. Now, she applied to Oxford and decided that despite what her father expected of her, to study business, she was going to study physics. She wanted to know more about science and while she was going to major in physics, Samantha did make sure to minor in business and take as many businesses classes as she could on the side. One of her older sisters, Blair Walker realized that alienating Samantha had been a mistake. She tried her best to repair the bonds that the two had, soemthing that Samantha welcomed and worked on as well. Eventually, the two of them became good friends, the way that they should have been and would have been, before Samantha received her powers. Samantha watched with pride as her sister rose within the ranks fo the family's company. She was a bit of a party animal, but she knew that she had to keep her grades up. It came as no surprise that when she graduated, she graduated magna cum laude from the prestigious university. She quickly went ahead and worked on her master’s and then her doctorate degree, getting very high grades at those as well. At this point in time, her sister had taken over leadership of the family's company from their father, and Samantha realized that she didn't really want to be part of the family company. Upon her graduation and her accomplishment of getting her doctorate, Samantha heard that her sister had merged the family's business with Frost International. Vanguard After she graduated with her doctorate, Samantha was contacted by an organization known as Vanguard. They wanted her to come and work with them and join one of their teams. Samantha was highly valued because she was a very powerful telepath. Unfortunately for Vanguard, they couldn't convince someone more powerful to join their organization. She became a valued member of the team, because of her family's wealth and connection and because of her intelligence, particularly regarding physics. As the team's roster was put together, she began to train with the various members of the team, getting a rapport with them. When it came time for Vanguard to work with a corporation in order to make sure it had everything it needed, they chose to go with Stark Enterprises. Samantha was chosen to represent Vanguard in the negotiations and when she went to the negotiations, she was introduced to and met Alex Burke. She was immediately attracted to Burke. Samantha had had some boyfriends in the past and was experienced when it came to men, particularly due to her powers. During the negotiations, Burke seemed almost more interested in her than the business deal that they were working on. While they discussed the terms of the deal, the two of them went on various dinner meetings that for Burke, gave him a chance to get to know Samantha better. For her part, she wasn't going to deny the attraction that she had, but she did know that she didn't want it to get in the way of the deal that they were trying to hash out. After the deal was over, there was nothing standing in Alex's way but Samantha herself. Walker decided that she was going to play hard to get and did this to great effect, frustrating Alex on more than one occasion. Finally, she agreed to properly date him and shortly after that happened, the two got intimate. Their relationship was an interesting one, as Sarah had never really dated before Alex. She treated the relationship much like she treated any other relationship she was in and she behaved in a way that expressed that she was the dominant one. This obviously butted heads with Burke's own personality and the two had many fights and arguments. Still, there was something between them that neither of them could shake. Their attraction was deep, but Samantha was convinced that she was not in love with Alex or anything like that. As their relationship continued to progress, they got somewhat better at communicating with each other, and the fights and arguments died down in number. When they did spring up, they were still rather ferocious and vehement. Despite everything, Samantha met Burke's personal assistant and the two became fast friends. Over time, the two began to grow apart, and they decided to break off the relationship. They split, amicably, and due to her personality, Samantha could never let Alex go, every time she saw him afterwards, with some kind of verbal jab or dig about their relationship. She still cared about him, and she still wanted the best for him, but she enjoyed tormenting him, now even more than she had when they had been together. Thunderbolts Powers *'Telepathy:' Samantha Walker is a telepath of the first order. Her telepathy has proven great enough in power and scope as to allow her to read thoughts across vast distances, and even interface with multiple minds, simultaneously. **'Intuitive Multilingual:' She is capable of intuitively translating new languages. **'Astral Travel:' She is capable of forging psi-links to travel in astral form. **'Material Astral Projection:' She can give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms or forge protective psi-armor and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world. **'Psychometry:' She can read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. **'Dimensional Sense:' Samantha is capable of sensing dimensional rifts or anomalies. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinetically, Samantha is capable of very fine control over objects; she can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.), and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled her to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Samantha could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. She could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. On larger levels, Samantha can levitate great weights, into the tons, but her upper limit has remained undisclosed. **'Concussive Blasts:' She can project her telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from her brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. **'Flight:' By telekinetically levitating herself, she can fly at amazing speeds. The fastest that she has gone is Mach 2, but it is possible that she could go faster than this. **'Force Shields:' Samantha is able to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks. **'Electromagnetic Pulses:' She also has creative uses of her powers such as using her telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of her brain to generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. Abilities *'Defense Training:' Samantha is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat. After she joined the Thunderbolts, she began to learn from and spar with Sarah Gray *'Genius-level Intellect:' Samantha possesses a genius level intellect. She is a scientist with a Ph.D. degree in physics from Oxford University. *'Expert Technician:' Samantha is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize psionic energy for various effects. *'Master Astral Combatant:' Marvel Queen is trained and excels in astral combat. *'Multi-lingual:' Walker has fluency in English, German, French, and Italian. She can speak passable Russian. *'Gymnastics:' Years of gymnastics, ballet, and dance have given her considerable skills in the field and she is an accomplished contortionist. She practices Yoga, but Samantha is not a yoga master. Limitations Marvel Queen is susceptible to all human vulnerabilities. Active Threads *Thunderbolts Vol 1: 36 Chambers Past Threads None Currently Category:Characters (WH)Category: Females (WH)Category:MutantsCategory: MirrodinCategory:ThunderboltsCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)